Ransik Lives
Ransik Lives is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Time Force, establishing the origin of Ransik and the discrimination against mutants by humans in the year 3000. Synopsis Wes offers the Rangers a place to stay: a Clock Tower that his father owns. They set up the tower as their home and Wes helps them blend in with the people from the present. A business person notices an old sign on the entrance to the clock tower advertising odd jobs. He hires Wes and Jen for some painting at a new station. Ransik attacks the news station and captures Wes. He tells Wes about how he was treated in the future, causing Wes to have doubts about the future. Plot Wes finds a place for the team to live - an old clock tower owned by his dad. Unfortunately, the inside is a dump, and needs lots of work. Nadira watching TV gives Ransik the idea to use television to broadcast his presence to Silver Hills. As Wes and Jen leave the clock tower, they discover it used to be an odd job shop, and they get a customer. They're hired as painters at the same television station Ransik is using for his broadcast. The Cyclobots spot Wes and give him a little beating before Nadira shows up and shows him her new manicure. Ransik hits the airwaves and makes his intentions of domination very clear to the people of the city. When Wes tells Ransik that those are innocent people out there, Ransik tells him his life story. In the future, babies are born of test tubes and green goop. Parents choose the characteristics for their own children. But when a test tube falls down the sewer, the goop gives birth to Ransik, the first mutant. Ransik is shunned by society, and gathers all other outcasts to form a criminal empire The Rangers arrive and free Wes, who was left to die with a mutant. Wes morphs and kicks the mutant out of the building. The mutant grows into a giant, and the Rangers call on the Time Force Megazord. The monster is defeated and recaptured with a quick slash of the Time Force Megazord Saber. The Rangers rejoice at their first pay, and at their new beginning with "Nick of Time Odd Jobs" Wes tells Jen that he is having second thoughts about Ransik, but Jen assures him that Ransik is pure evil. Cast *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger 2) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Brianne Sidall as Circuit *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins (credit only) *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Neil Kaplan as Gluto (voice) *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) *David Stenstrom as Fearog (voice) *Joseph G. Medalis as Ivan *Jonathan Richter as Anchorman *Colin Bain as Delivery Boy Errors * Wes called the Chrono Blasters the Time Blasters. * The Transwarp Megazord's visor is shown down as the Flyers are being loaded but is then moved down again when it gets ready to hit them. Notes * Ransik reveals his past to Wes, and the society of 30th century; mutants are hated just for existing. * In this episode, Ransik gives a televised terrorist-like speech which included the monster blowing up buildings. The episode was repeated on Fox Kids three days after the September 11th terrorist attacks and was heavily edited with the speech overdubbed with the theme song. Later in the Disney reruns, the speech was altered and showed the monster blasting mountains instead. * Among the monsters that attend Ransik's speech in the flashback are the as-yet-unintroduced Redeye, the as-yet-unintroduced Contemptra, and unused monsters Bodyguard Hydrid (nicknamed "Samurhive" by fans) and Beautician Domiiro (nicknamed "Eyeacon" by fans). See Also (fight footage and story) (Samurhive's Costume) (Eyeacon's Costume) Category:Episode Category:Time Force